Imajica
The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Transcript to the skyline, The Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog logo appears. We fade into George J. Falconstein in the office. George J. Falconstein: Welcome to Daily Horn, I'm editor in chef, George J. Falconstein. But then you know that Daily Horn is more than a newspaper. We are a force for good in an incredible overrun with superfast pests, eager to destroy the American way of life. Daily Horn was proud to play an instrumental role in the tracking and capture of countle supervillains over the years, including the greatest threat to our city since W.W. II, that insolent, speed-dashing varmint with a pair of red shoes, Sonic! And I know most of the people in this town call him a hero and will rattle on about how he saved the mayor, he saved the city, he saved the world? Blah, blah, blah! But I say he's a supersonic hero. Pah! He's a nuisance! I have railed almost single-handedly against this blue insectivore for as long as I can remember! And if you think George J. Falconstein and Daily Horn are done with that speed-dashing vermin, have I got news for you! Are we done? What do you mean, inappropriate? (Fades to the Newscopter 7 reporters Steve Wilson and Joanna Powell) Steve: We're back. It's a city in terror tonight thanks to the Death Egg Syndicate as reports pour in of fire, theft and what has been described as a strange yellow levitation ray that has lifted and removed the Statue of Liberty. Joanna: The New York Police Department does not yet have a handle on this chaotic situation and advises everyone who can stay indoors to do just that. Steve: And apparently we have Michael Underhill. (An image of Michael Underhill zooms to the screen.) Michael Underhill: In the city of tumult and turmoil, Wall Street sits eerily silent tonight. While Dr. Eggman and his gang rain havoc on the rest of Manhattan, the abandoned streets of the--- Whoa! (Flying Frog, one of the Death Egg Syndicate villains appears as Michael runs away. Three police cars encounter him as Flying Frog uses his tongue to grab one of the cars and throws it at the other car, causing them to explode. Kevin: I'm going to have to interrupt, Michael. We have Lori Iser at the docks near Liberty Island. Lori, can you hear me? Are we on? (Cut to Lori at the docks) Lori: Yes, Kevin. I'm standing on Pier 18. Drago Wolf, reputed member of the Death Egg Syndicate has destroyed nearly half the pier and is even now repelling any police to attempt to stop him. Get a shot of that! (The camera rolls to Drago Wolf attacking the cops and defeating them. Other cops encounter, but Drago knocks them out. The camera rolls back to Lori.) Lori: From the reports, I'm getting, this kind of madness is occurring throughout the city. What? I can't quite-- Oh, that can't be. Barry, come on!(runs to find out about the Statue of Liberty)We're getting word right now that the Statue of Liberty is--(looks up at the Statue of Liberty floating in the air)Oh my god! It's true! By all that is good and holy, what have they done? Oh, is there no end to this madness? (Cut to Kevin and Joanna) Kevin: Oh, we're back.(puts the mirror away)You know, when you see that kind of drama, you realize what's important, don't you? That you do, Kevin. Now we go live to Station Square where our own Melvin Chan is standing by. (Cut to Melvin Chan in Station Square) Melvin: I'm standing in front of Station Square which as you can see is fully engulfed in flame. This fire is believed to have been caused by a ruptured gas line when the building was levitated by the Death Egg Syndicate and their levitation ray. At this point, firemen believe the structure is empty and--(hears a voice and looks up at a little boy being trapped in the building)Oh no! There's a child trapped in the building. The firemen are trying to get a ladder up to him, but there's not much time. I don't think--- (The flame emerges from the building as Sonic the Hedgehog appears) Melvin: Holy cow! It's Sonic! (Sonic sees the boy in the building. He leaps and catches the child from the building) Melvin: He's got him! (Sonic releases the boy) Boy: Thanks, Sonic Sonic: Sure thing, kid.(runs off) See you later! Melvin: He's safe. He's safe. This is amazing. In all my years of-- (Cut to Kevin) Kevin: To recap tonight's dramatic story, the Death Egg Syndicate has absconded with our city's, and indeed the nation's greatest symbol of freedom, the State of Liberty . Joanna: Shown here in the surveillance photos are the notorious members of the Syndicate: Dr. Eggman, Fang the Sniper, Flying Frog, Predator Hawk, and Drago Wolf. Steve: Separately, they're each horribly evil in their own right but together, oh! Joanna: Police advise you to stay in your homes for obvious reasons and leave phone lines open for emergency services. Kevin:(gets up) Well, everything's, uh, okay down under the table. Joanna: Okay. Apparently we're now going live to Newscopter 7 (Cut to Robert in the Newcopter) Robert: This is Newscopter 7 live over Manhattan, a city held hostage by a yellow light. I was high over the city when Lady Liberty was taken lifted actually straight into the air by the--(see Fang the Sniper in camera) Whoa! Could you see that on camera? That was Fang the Sniper, member of the Death Egg Syndicate, who was using a pistol to shoot our-- (Fang shoots the helicopter's wing) Robert: Whoa! Are you getting this? Hit the other camera! (The camera cuts to Sonic racing in the city as he sees the helicopter. He bring a trampoline to make the helicopter safe.) Robert: Way to go, Sonic! (Cut to Kevin) Kevin: Sorry to interrupt, Robert, but were going live to the mayor's emergency press conference. (Cut to the mayor) Mayor: Once again, we are doing everything in our power to stop the Death Egg Syndicate and recover the Statue of Liberty. But in the meantime, I am imposing-- (Predator Hawk flies past and the mayor ducks) Audience: Get down! Predator Hawk:(comes back) Surrender the city, lady. (He flies off. Then, Sonic arrives) Sonic: I'll get that flying punk.(runs to get Predator Hawk) Audience: Thanks, Sonic. (Cut to Kevin and Joanna) Kevin: Very dramatic footage. It really speaks to the heart. You know, I-- Joanna: We seem to have lost our feed to City Hall. Do we have Copter 5? No. Okay. Let's roll the take to the Syndicate. (Cut to the words "FILE TALE: EGG SYNDICATE" and the number 3 turns into the 2 and 2 turns into the number 1. The camera cuts to Fang the Sniper shooting in the city) Kevin: First seen working as a group early last year, the Death Egg Syndicate consists of Fang the Sniper, a mischievous villian who uses has two pistols as weapons. (Cuts to Predator Hawk and cuts to Sonic running as he sees Predator Hawk as he attacks with his claws. Sonic dodges on jumps on him. Predator Hawk tries to knock him, but Sonic grabs his arm.) Joanna: Predator Hawk, another member of the Syndicate has plagued in Manhattan with his skills: flight and hunting prey. (Sonic and Predator Hawk both crash into the screen as the camera cuts to Flying Frog flying and landing on the stairs of a house) Kevin: Flying Frog, a dangerous psychopath, who has his past steeped in violence. (He flies to a cop and knocks him out) Kevin: I'd hate to see him on a crazy flight day. (Cuts to Drago Wolf beating up the cops) Joanna: And Drago Wolf, a wolf warrior who disobeys orders and doing things his way. (Cuts to Dr. Eggman doing potion.) Kevin: And then, the Syndicate's leader Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist who is right at the beginning of the greatest empire of all time. (Cuts to him controlling a robot to beat up Sonic) Kevin: And to make several times to conquer the world. Eggman: Get lost, hedgehog!(throws Sonic to the wall) (Cut to Sonic racing in the Green Hill Zone) Kevin: The wild card in this equation is the blue savior himself: Sonic the Hedgehog. While most consider him a hero a few say he's just a supersonic hero, putting himself above the law. (Cut to Mr. Peanut and the crew) Mr. Peanut: He's just a supersonic hero, putting himself above the law. (Cut to Steve and Joanna) Joanna: Well, Steve, I'm just glad Sonic's on our side, especially tonight. Steve: You said it, Joanna, because tonight the Egg Syndicate has taken its criminal rampage to a new level stealing the Statue of Liberty. (Cut to Dr. Eggman, using a ray gun in his Egg Mobile, lifting the Statue of Liberty) Steve: In all my years as a newsman, I have never. What? We're going live now to Donna Goodhart. Category:Books